rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jhasten Mandoka
Jhasten Mandoka, who goes by the alias of the Fremmenik name Rildar, is a Zamorakian who shows how believing in Chaos to a certain extent will promote very lawless behavior, as Rildar demonstrates in terrorist-style battle tactics and his behavior to those beneath him. Appearance Rildar, at his full height, stands approximately 6’2”, or a bit under two meters. His dark, black hair is kept back behind his face and behind his ears, combed into a long, spiky appearance simply meant to make him look larger. Rildar’s face is thin and protruded, making it look thinner than it already is. Rildar has eyes of a deep red color, typical of vampyres. However, this eye color is contrary to the light, electric blue color of the Foryx coven, the coven he currently serves. His nose and the rest of his face is hidden by a facemask made from dark kebbit fur, which silences his words and breathing unless he removes it. Since his "conversion" to the vampyric race, previously present facial scars have disappeared. Rildar protects his torso with a gothic-style piece of plate armor, made from steel. The various flutings and ridges all help to redirect thrusts that aren't 100% head-on into glancing hits, and increase the odds that projectiles will glance off instead of penetrating. The outer layer is made from hard-tempered steel to be able to stand up to greater amounts of force, and the inner layer is soft-tempered, to increase the amount of time it takes for the armor to break from stress. Between the plates, riveted mail helps to reduce the power of thrusting attacks to the joints. This effectively reduces the vulnerability of the greatest melee counter-technique to plate armor. Rildar's gambeson also starts here, made of tight-fitting wool and approximately an inch thick. It stops at the midpoints of the forearms and shins, due to a change of material to leather. A leather belt with seven places for holding items often holds five molotovs and and two sacks of cadava-poisoned caltrops. The caltrops sacks occupy the far left and right slots, with the molotovs inbetween. The back of the torso has no plate on it, so that the wings will not be constricted and the plate armor can be removed without having straps along the sides. However, riveted mail does cover the back, with holes for the wings. Rildar's hands and forearms are also armored, but with more offensive ability. The gambeson is replaced by long-fitting leather gloves, which help in resistance towards a magical charge. On both arms, there are vambraces made from metal that can be applied over the forearms and held in place via leather straps, with foldable pieces of metal covering the undersides of the arms. Understandably, this stops at the wrists to allow necessary hand movement. Metal continues over the top of the wrists and onto the back of the hand, with leather straps keeping another piece of plate covering the palm of the hand, but not constricting the thumb or fingers. From the plate that covers the back of the hand extends a blade, 4" long, meant to increase the power of punches and knife-hand strikes. To support this, the metal is thicker on the back of the hand and even part of the wrist. The underside of the forearms each hold a 6" long piece of flint, meant for lighting the steel-rimmed molotovs. On the legs, Rildar's gambeson cuts off at the knees. From here, a layer of equally thick wool stockings take over, running from where the gambeson ends to the end of Rildar's toes. held up by rildar's belt is a splitrobe, which has a three layers. The inner layer is made from wool, the outer leather. These two layers are joined on the edges. Between this is a third layer of loosely connected, slightly wide-ringed mail that reduces blunt force to a bare minimum and is great against slashing. However, it is vulnerable to thrusting attacks. However, since legs are quite mobile and are the hardest to hit by thrusts, the extent of this vulnerability is reduced. Two more steel plates of design identical to the plates on the torso act as protection for the front of the shins, with straps running across the back of the shins to keep them in place. Rildar's footwear consists of sabotoons that fit very close to the feet, being very much the opposite of large and bulky. These are made out of segmented plate, covering the sides of the feet and the top. Inside the tight-fitting leather footwear beneath the sabotoons, the soles are also have two layers of segmented plate to prevent Rildar's own caltrops from hurting him. Personality Rildar’s personality shows through his actions, unlike many other people. The two that are easiest to spot right off the top are his pride and exorbitant confidence. While one would normally expect this from someone who was the best at everything, Rildar never was the best at everything, or anything. Nor was he close. Rildar was not “always second” or “always third”, but rather one of the people who while managing to keep up, was never able to truly be what was expected of him. Yet Rildar maintains his pride and confidence, simply because of what he believes is not the superiority of his abilities, but the inferiority of others. Rildar’s pride is mainly in that of his name, himself, and that of the better of his allies. Rildar’s confidence comes from Rildar knowing what he can do to what kind of armor and fighter. Rildar firmly believes that his style and weapons leaves him prepared against nearly any sort of opponent, and that one can only outdo him by overpowering him. In combat and in competitions, Rildar will often make comments on his opponents. Are they unsightly? Foolish for attacking his gothic chestplate armor with a hewing or slashing attack? Regardless of what it is, Rildar lets them know it. Rildar more often than not will insult someone if he believes they’re earning the insults. This is often done out of spite, to anger the opponent and disrupt their rhythm and fighting spirit. However, as mentioned before, Rildar insults his assailant or victim if he believes they are earning the insult or have earned the remark through their actions. Likewise, the honesty this indicates will come into play as well. Rildar will also make a compliment about the attack executed at him, or compliment a vigorous defense towards one of Rildar’s assaults. Rildar even follows this trait far enough to recant previous insults if Rildar feels that the situation has arisen. A third thing to know about Rildar’s personality is the belief system (a.k.a. religion) that governs his actions. After observing his inability to remember any sort of superior being punishing him for wrongdoings before death, or any type of reward being granted for actions done during life, Rildar came to a conclusion: There was no one god powerful enough to create an absolute standard with which all could be judged. No god, in Rildar’s mind, had such power to force others to follow them, or set a standard to be followed. One could do whatever they wanted, and no one could truly tell the person with the “liberated” mindset was wrong. After discussing this in a debate with a Zamorakian priest, Rildar became a Zamorakian. According to Rildar, Zamorak has merely realized that chaos is not only the current “governing force”, but also the future as well. Rildar also stated later that Zamorak simply realized that Saradomin’s attempts at gathering enough power to create “true order” were futile and not worth the effort, and that Zamorak simply encouraged his followers to make the best of the situation. Thus, following Zamorak granted one a life where everyone would benefit according to their effort and ability, without “laws” to suppress such effort and ability. As a result of his following of Zamorak, Rildar has an innate hatred of Saradominists. The Saradominist’s efforts to promote and enforce law and order? Rildar tells them to look at Falador. Falador, the “city of Saradomin” is by far one of the most chaotic and anarchic places in Gielinor, with the only ones who truly manage to follow order locking themselves away in a castle. Rildar charges them with being delusional, as well as hypocritical for their portrayal of various historical events centuries or even millennia after the events happened. Battle Gear Rildar’s opening weapon that you’d see him use in almost any fight, at all times, is his customized crossbow. This crossbow, which Rildar holds with either one or two hands, has been modified to carry and fire a molotov. A weapon capable of firing an explosive at high speeds is incredibly powerful, and makes a great opening attack: more often than not, an enemy is wiped out in this opening attack. However, to keep things balanced in roleplay, this weapon has a much longer reload time than what other weapons have as it’s the medieval equivalent of the A-4 rocket launcher or RPG. Due to the nature of the projectile, the approximate travel speed of the molotov is 230 FPS, which leaves a severely limited amount of evasion time. As secondary ranged weapons, Rildar keeps two crossbows, one on the side of each arm for a quick draw. These crossbows have a cover on the top of the crossbow to keep the bolt from falling out once it’s been put into place. These crossbows have the bolts shot at 300 FPS, meaning that dodging a shot from one of these within a 10 ft. range is next to impossible for a human. At the 10 ft. distance and closer, the bolts also have a 100% chance of puncturing normal plate armor. Different kinds of plate armor will work better than standard plate armor in this scenario, but otherwise one had best hope they have a shield already out and in position. The bolts used have been modified to pierce armor further by stealing the bodkin arrowhead design, which when used in combination with preexisting power, rends plate armor almost entirely useless through a mid-length bodkin arrowhead being applied to the tip of the bolt. Rildar has weapons for close-up, melee combat as well. Rildar’s primary sword, which is designed to serve as an anti-armor weapon, is kept in a sheathe held horizontally on the back of his waist, between the towershields and Rildar’s back. The sword’s length of 4’6” gives it a good length for a hand-and-a-half sword, and thanks to the excessive thickness of the sword, it has more weight than most swords. This is utilized to giving the weapon blunt crushing power, which is transformed into cutting might with a sharpened, double-edged blade. The drop-angle design near the handguard gives its stabbing attacks a brutal amount of force. Hewing and slashing attacks from this sword will dent plate armor at the minimum, and easily break through plate. When half-swording or morte-striking, far more than the plate armor of an enemy will be annihilated as these anti-armor techniques are bolstered by the design of the sword. Thrust attacks from this weapon are also effective, with either striking with the pommel or the tip of the sword’s blade. Compensating for the primary melee weapon’s effectiveness against armored enemies and ineffectiveness against the lightweight foes, Rildar keeps a smaller, lighter blade in his possession. Thin and double-edged, this secondary melee weapon is smaller than the first and much more commonplace in design. This is good for dealing multiple light, quick blows in a short amount of time. However, this will dent plate armor at the very best, meaning it’s almost worthless against plate armor. Half-swording and morte-striking from this will be less than effective as well, but a 3’6” length grants a standard kind of length. Kept at each of Rildar’s sides around his waistline rests a cloth pouch meant for holding coins. But there are not coins kept inside, as Rildar is not foolish enough to keep money in such an obvious place. Instead, the cloth pouches are filled with caltrops. Caltrops are metal quadropods that are designed to always land with one spike facing upwards. Four spikes face each other horizontal side of “up, left, down and right” to keep someone from dragging their feet to avoid stepping on them or being hurt. The points will pierce leather, while metal footwear will provide the necessary protection, but not allow the points to actually bend, keeping the person off balance. Another plus to this relatively unused weapon is how entire bags of such is almost weightless. Rildar will toss a bag of this up to shower an enemy with caltrops, and leave them stuck where they stand. Or, if they raise their shield to protect themselves, Rildar takes this opening to shoot them as they raise their shield, the caltrops merely serving as a distraction. Rildar knows the importance of stealth-related weapons. A crossbow is far too loud, expected, and is never quiet. But the retractable blade, however, is perfect for close-up stealth attacks. Rildar keeps one retractable blade, also known as a ret’blade for short. Each blade is meant for stabbing and bares serrated edges, making it excellent for moving through flesh with the most unnatural ease. The spring-activated mechanism is triggered by levers near the back of the palm, which can be disabled by Rildar to prevent massacres at social events. Thanks to this, Rildar can kill someone as him and the other begin a handshake through a fast, nearly unstoppable combo. This outdoes nearly any weapon your everyday assassin might have for their trade, effectively making the bearer far superior to what the standard assassin could ever be in terms of stealth attacks. Rildar keeps two different shields: an iron towershield and an adamant towershield. While both of these have a similar design, the grade of metal is important. Each towershield is 6’, which is slightly shorter than Rildar’s 6’2”. Each large panel of metal provides good protection against ranged, and has a wooden backing on the side facing Rildar. This entirely prevents bolts from piercing through, as well as arrows. The iron one serves as a secondary shield, a backup for when the first shield becomes too damaged, and a protection for the back when one shield is equipped. History '''Disclaimer: '''If you are not able to handle very gruesome, or disgusting history content, or are not able to handle detailed descriptions of scenes of torture and other certain immoral acts, then do not read this history. Otherwise, read on. Before the 5th Age began, back into the 4th Age, Rildar was born into his clan, which consisted of multiple families. Rildar, unlike so many other characters, was found to take longer to learn various combat-related skills than other fighters. As a result, he often was a few lines back when the fighting began. Later on, Rildar and some of his friends made a competition amongst themselves to outdo eachother in battlefield honors and heroics. Predictably, Rildar soon began to improve much more rapidly than some of the people outside of the group. Eventually, each member of the group soon took control of the clan, being thrusted into power when a turbulent time of war seemed certain. The council began to acquire one battlefield victory after another, and through the support of the clan’s other great fighters, the clan survived. Thanks to the length of the war, as well as the almost incessant string of fights, Rildar began to suffer from a weakened immune system due to constantly being tired. Soon, Rildar contracted a terminal disease that left him weak enough to be unable to fight. The next event is disputed over greatly, as two sources tell it differently: Rildar managed to force or trick one of the council members to kill themselves in such a way that Rildar survived, or one of the council members, of their own free will, gave up their life through a spell so that Rildar might live. Both accounts are generally presented to those that hear them, if they hear them. After this, Rildar, still taking the back seat to some other clan members, watched the clan rise to prosperity. Over the course of multiple years, Rildar’s family had fought with the family of the council member Harzkhal. This was gradually dividing the clan, as many families would have friends on both sides. Harzkhal decided to bring an end to the blood feud by offering a peace treaty, which would save Rildar’s family, as well as several others, from the slow fall into defeat. Even though Rildar’s exorbitant pride and confidence left him with a desire to refuse the offer, the other Mandoka wanted to accept Harzkhal’s offer, as well as Harzkhal’s family members. Then, Rildar, Harzkhal, Verraten and an assortment of other representatives from various clans soon met, and decided to try and meet to build a city, instead of inhabiting various towns. During the time that Rildar was a council member of this newer city, which was being developed in a different place than most of Gielinor, Rildar and Verraten met together to try and force an allied clan into slavery. Afterwards, the duo worked together to eliminate the diplomats of that clan. Soon, changes began to be made that Rildar disapproved of. One was switching from having a council at the head of the city to an individual ruler, with the council merely serving as advisors. Rildar, who was already one of the low-seated council members for his combat ability not being as high as the others and for other reasons, claimed that this was simply Harzkhal’s attempt of securing power. The basis for this claim was that Harzkhal was the one in line. With Verraten’s help and promises to create a long-term plan, Rildar lead a rebellion against the new ruler. However, none of the thirteen families offered to help Rildar, leaving him alone for the head-on attack. Rildar then began his attempted attack, which happened just outside the city gates. Rildar came close to reaching his goal, but ultimately failed. Here, another disputed point occurred that varies according to who is telling it: Rildar was killed during the duel, or Rildar managed to escape and died decades later. Rildar himself claims that the latter account of escaping and dying later is true, although others say that the claim of death in battle is true. Either way, such wouldn’t matter as Rildar would remain dead for nearly 552 years. 552 years later, 5th Age, 3 years ago… Rildar awoke to hearing the sounds of various yells and battle cries. Rildar was inside a massive, wooden coffin, with other objects inside: a double-headed war scythe, and an iron, wood-backed towershield attached to his back. Rildar instinctively brought his primary hand forward, and almost leisurely knocked the covering off. A Void knight, who looked to be in terrible condition, stood at Rildar’s side. “So no one was discriminated against in this accursed ritual. A shame that you have to be here,” spoke the Void knight, a tone of lament in his voice. “What sort of revival is this? I don’t recall knowing necromancers of enough power to revive me,” Rildar rasped, then proceeding to clear his voice. “It’s a newer kind. Even the Zamorakians detest its maker. He began to summon random warriors to protect himself, regardless of their god. Truly, the universe itself detests this. It abhors all balance, and if it continues, will violate the Edicts.” “I know full well of the Edicts. Then why aren’t we fighting our summoner?” The Void Knight’s voice changed to a different tone, as the necromancer began to speak through the Void Knight. “I’ve soul-bound items to each of you. This way I can guarantee your loyalty as you fight for me.” Rildar contemplated this, and then looked back at his body. It was scarred and ugly, yes, but he was alive. Rildar then looked at the Void Knight, who at the moment was just a puppet in the summoner’s hands. “I’ll fight, if you give me enough room. Otherwise, I’ll be useless.” “You appear to be willing. The Void Knight has worn out his usefulness. Time for him to go.” The Void Knight then decayed entirely, Rildar watching on in shock as the person disappeared. Rildar then looked ahead as two combatants drew near to him. The first was a Menaphite with a variety of elemental armor, but didn’t have a staff, only a shield. The second, who appeared to be working with him, was an old man who was obviously too old for the battlefield. Rildar guessed the old man, as decayed and horrid as they appeared, was a magician. Rildar, ignoring the sword at his side, donned his scythe and went at the duo. Two magicians wouldn’t stop him. Rildar approached the duo in a zig-zag motion while twirling hi double-headed scythe up and down and in a circle, building up momentum. Suddenly, the ground above him was jostled upward by the younger Menaphite, who had somehow used a spell to move the ground Rildar was standing on, as a vicious wind spell slammed into him. Rildar’s armor magnified the force of such, and knocked him back and off of the miniature plateau. Rildar barely managed to get up before having to roll sideways to avoid another earth spell meant to crush him, and as Rildar got up and began to move, a barrage of rocks from the Rock element, not Earth, came down from above. The older magician had hurled boulders up into the air, instead of casting them straight at Rildar, so they would come down with severe momentum. Rildar watched as the rocks smashed themselves into the ground beside him. Rildar then began the same tactic as before, zig-zagging while spinning his scythe in a fluent, continuous motion to build momentum for attack and evasion. Rildar dodged both oncoming spells with ease, and then as the two magicians realized Rildar was going to reach them, it was too late. Rildar threw himself at the older magician so that his back, which was protected by a towershield, would smash into the old man. The elder combatant released a wind spell, which slammed him and Rildar away from each other. However, Rildar needed to only hear the painful crack of the old man’s bones to know one was down. Rildar was now knocked close enough to the younger opponent that his scythe had a clear cutting range at the younger. The youthful magician looked shocked as one of the scythe hooked him on an upward swing, and with Rildar’s strength, sent the youth up, over Rildar and into the ground behind Rildar. Rildar grinned as the thrill of battle came back to him, and set out for his next set of enemies. Rildar walked for a bit, and came across a scantily clad female magician. She had just finished attacking two other revived combatants, and had dispatched of them with a few wounds. Rildar hefted his scythe up and prepared to make a large cut from behind when he felt a brutal force slam into his side as a large, a Kharidian man with large amounts of muscle gave a powerful elbow smash. Rildar’s armor partially protected him, but the knockback force was enough to kill someone if they didn’t have a way to be prepared. The head of Rildar’s scythe that had been knocked downward slammed into the sand, catching Rildar and enabling him to move himself before an attacker form another direction, another scantily clad female who appeared to prefer hand-to-hand combat, unlike her fellow magician. Rildar guessed that by the hair color, eye color, the size of certain body parts, and that they were both hot chicks, Rildar determined them to be sisters. “So three against one; two was easy enough, you think you can do better?” Rildar spoke loudly, making sure his opponents could hear him. “So what? Everyone has different abilities. We hit you already.” This was the female magician speaking. “I already smashed you in the side. I can hit you again.” That time it was the Kharidian. The female martial artist remained silent. Rildar put his scythe away and brought out his sword, and donned his towershield. He would need to be defensive for this battle. Rildar began to face the group, his shield attached to his forearm. The Kharidian came at Rildar head-on, while the martial artist moved towards the side. The magician began to prepare a spell. As the Kharidian leapt upward and brought his foot down in the form of a devastating foot chop, Rildar brought his massive towershield into the ground, partially stabilizing it. Just as the Kharidian slammed into and bounced off of the shield, the female martial artist brought her right hand, in the form of a knife-hand strike, straight towards Rildar’s heart. Only the Gothic plate design saved Rildar, as he bled from his chest. But the girl had been expecting to take Rildar down, not leave him standing in pain. Her hand was stuck, and in vicious retaliation, Rildar brought his thin sword through the girl’s throat in a thrusting motion through her own heart, which served as retribution. Rildar heard the Kharidian grunt as the massive man landed on his back. Rildar raised up his towershield while bringing it down afterwards, attempting to break his unarmored opponent’s ribcage. However, the lack of armor made the Kharidian agile, but his foot was smashed, the bones shattering. The magician continued charging the spell, while the Kharidian groaned. Rildar backed away before starting to remove his sword and re-hinge his shield. The Kharidian had struggled onto his feet as Vergitorix prepared his scythe to reap the man’s life. The magician then fired her spell, and Rildar heard a loud rumble above him as a storm cloud appeared. Instinctively, Rildar bent down so that the shield on his back was completely covering him, the wood on the back touching him. Then the dreaded godspell came straight down and hit the shield. Thanks to the metal touching the ground and the wooden insulator along Rildar’s back, Rildar was spared from the lethal part of the spell as the lightning mostly conducted straight into the ground. However, some of the wood was heated far too much and Rildar then felt some of the wood explode onto his armor. Rildar screamed in pain as the Kharidian then attempted a half-powered, off-aim punch towards Rildar’s stomach. The punch slammed into Rildar as he screamed in pain. Rildar then stepped away from the Kharidian, use his scythe to keep the Kharidian at bay while the female magician stood back, doing nothing as she assumed that her opponent was effectively dead. Rildar then made a slash at the Kharidian which knocked the assailant back, before bringing his double-headed scythe down into the sternum and killing the Kharidian. The female magician’s eyes opened widely as Rildar began to stumble towards her. “During your spell, you didn’t notice how much I smashed his foot. He was in no condition to win.” “No… please, no! Just let me live! Please!” Rildar continued his labored advance, bringing up some tattered cloth and trying to stuff it between his armor and torso. The wound hadn’t been deep, but it needed treatment. Rildar kept on walking as the girl’s panic became more and more obvious. She was scared, much too scared to concentrate to the point required to cast a spell. Rildar stumbled towards her, and then flipped his scythe so that the blunt side was facing the girl. As she began to back away, Rildar made a sudden forward movement and slammed the blunt end into her side, breaking one of her ribs and knocking her down. She was down to stay. Rildar looked over to the fallen magician’s sister, and walked towards the dead martial artist. “Your sister can’t say no right now, can she?” Rildar spoke this to the downed magician. “You… sick…” the magician’s breathing was too labored to finish her sentence. She was in extreme pain, and it was torture as she watched what happened to her dead sister. She watched as Rildar effectively spat on every memory of her sister she ever saw. It was easily the worst, most tormenting moment of the magician’s life. When Rildar was done, the martial artist’s clothes had become utilized as bandages, leaving the body entirely undressed. Rildar wandered over to the magician, who had tears swelling in her eyes. She had cried during Rildar’s process to her sister, and now she was next. The magician would be made to share in her sister’s pain. Rildar gave a slight grin, with his chest wound not oozing so much blood. The girl screamed as Rildar did his work, and when he was done, Rildar left her in that shameful state, her own robes used for further bindings for his wound. She was left weak, entirely undressed and laying in the dust of the Wilderness, her mind and body too broken to move or continue living. The girl died later that day. Rildar then began to move on after putting away his weapons, his Gothic chestplate armor half-equipped due to room being made from the “bandages” of the females’ clothing. Rildar began to head south, and judging by the large group heading away from the cavern, Rildar figured out that the necromancer who had summoned him was dead. Rildar was now free to do as he wished. Rildar soon fell in with the group, posing as another person who had opposed the necromancer. As Rildar traveled, he began to wonder exactly why he had done what he did to the two female members. Rildar had never behaved that way before, especially when he had been alive originally. Rildar overheard two people discussing how the kind of revived the necromancer had made couldn’t be distinguished from the truly living, and as a result it would be impossible to kill off every revived. As groups headed their separate ways, Rildar started moving West, and began to move with some others towards the mountains that made the West border of the once-prosperous land of Forinthry, now known as the Wilderness. Rildar, while slowly walking up the easiest way possible to the upper ridges of the mountain, began to realize that while he had been dead, there was no deity that had judged him. Rildar couldn’t recall anything happening while he was dead. Not a single thing he had done while he was alive had been brought to him and affected him while he was dead. Rildar, continuing to follow this path of logic, concluded that no god could have the absolute power necessary to make their standards have the level of absolute power to apply in the form of an absolute standard. Thus, one could do whatever they wanted, and the only consequences it could have would come from another source that was within the Edicts. Therefore, Rildar could do whatever he wanted. Rildar was horrified by this revelation, and confessed it to one of his fellow travelers. The traveler, being a Zamorakian and thus an adherent to chaos, told Rildar that Rildar had simply realized that this world was truly inevitably a playground for doing as one wished, and that chaos would be the result. The Zamorakian priest further told Rildar that all Rildar needed to do was decide to follow Zamorak, and that many, if not all, Zamorakians have come to this conclusion. Rildar realized that he had subconsciously known this since his revival, and used it to take revenge against the female combatants when he had been injured. Rildar thanked the Zamorakian, and later they parted ways. Rildar was now a Zamorakian. Rildar, now alone, continued his journey into the mountains. His chest wound had healed nicely, and Rildar felt as though he had forgotten about that episode and what he had done to the two females. Still, Rildar knew that he hadn’t gone insane during those moments, and the reason why Rildar felt as though he had forgotten about the episode was the fact that he hadn’t forgotten. Certain things would cause him to remember the more lustful moments, and revel in the memories of it. Then Rildar would snap out of it, and continue on. Rildar once had one of those flashbacks at a time when he was near a thin snowdrift, and he stopped walking. Rildar slipped down, and instead of plummeting to his death, landed on the nearby snow. Rildar saw the entrance to a vast cave, and wanting to see what was inside, found The Inquisition, which resided in a buried city called Arcadia. Here Rildar settled as an apprentice to The Inquisition, but due to his personality and methods was put into the Heretical class. Rildar, now having armor to temporarily replace his own as it was being prepared, set back out to his adventure, all the while trying to come to terms with himself on the seeming irrefutable fact that Gielinor was a place of chaos, and that he could do as he wished. That his respect to his new superiors was only for his survival in their presence, and that he was in fact their equal, with only power separating them. Rildar headed out, the footprints he left in the snow soon vanishing amidst the constant precipitation. Rildar continued along his path, and soon descended the mountains and found himself in Relleka. Thanks to his appearance, Rildar managed to make himself widely known to the inhabitants of Relleka, and Rildar was met with hate. Names such as “outlander”, layered with a hateful tone, were applied to Rildar. Rildar, after a forced discussion with the chieftain, soon learned that in order to make piece with the Fremmenik, he would have to pass a series of trials, until enough of the council members were pleased. While this uneasily reminded Rildar of the council in his clan, Rildar agreed to perform in these trials. However, soon after Rildar agreed to this the entire village was burned by a group known as Dark Moon. Through his decision to rebuild the longhall, the leaders accepted Rildar into the clan and gave him the name Rildar. As a result, Rildar bypassed the quantity of the trials he would normally have had to face, and was able to become an honorary Fremmenik. After having obtained his Fremmenik name, Rildar went back to The Inquisition and told them of his Fremmenik name, claiming it was his real name. Rildar had pulled this off by saying he had amnesia before, even though he hadn’t, in order to keep them from questioning him too deeply. Rildar was then promoted from an apprentice to the status of an Inquisitor, and became the assigned protector of Relleka. Rildar enjoyed his new job, and thanks to The Inquisition trusting him too much and the Fremmenik’s high respect for him, Rildar was able to deal “rough justice” to nearly anyone he came across, often managing to justify his actions through arousing even the slightest suspicions. In reality, Rildar was simply doing as he pleased. Rildar’s corruption wasn’t stopping. In fact, Rildar wouldn’t even have called it corrupted. Rildar, while growing more “liberated”, was also feeling more confined. The Inquisition, Rildar learned, was disapproving of Zamorakians. Rildar knew that if they learned that he followed Zamorak, they would probably kill him. The Fremmenik in the meantime refused to accept Rildar wearing garb outside of their own that they made, and Rildar found many flaws in this. Rildar then worked with a new “Fremmenik”, named O’malley, but who went by the name Omega, to fake Rildar’s death. Omega’s use of certain magicks made Rildar disappear, with him screaming as he left, acting as though invisible demons were tormenting him. The chieftain of the Fremmenik in Relleka, as well as some other council members, were convinced. Rildar then ended up randomly near Port Khazard, along with Omega. However, part of the spell had re-opened Rildar’s chest wound into a far more grievous state. Omega then took Rildar, who was in a coma, to his lair in Morytania for recovery. After three months, Rildar returned, the instruments of his plan were complete. He was now free to do as he wished. Rildar was in a land that he did not understand though, and his scythe was broken. Rildar retaliated to the loss of his primary weapon by gathering an assortment of other weapons. This is where he developed his crossbow modified to fire molotovs. This weapon was tested on the Ghouls near Paterdomus, and after having satisfactory results, attacks were made on “invading” militants from Misthalin who would be just crossing the bridge to hunt Vampyres, or get bloodied by werewolves. Rildar could still remember when a group of wannabe-assassins, wearing the infamous hoods that blew their cover, came over the bridge with their crossbows drawn as well as some other weaponry. Daggers, crossbows, nothing that would really let them fight well against an enemy with just a towershield. Rildar raised the crossbow, and fired the molotov at the five-man band, soon to all be dead. In the process, Rildar slid one of his feet sideways and pushed on it, to send himself in a spinning motion. The molotov exploded, killing three of them as fire covered their bodies in the process. One of them, as Rildar had predicted, fired their crossbow right into Rildar’s back shield, which wouldn’t have been between Rildar and the “assassin” if Rildar hadn’t begun his spinning motion earlier. While Rildar was beginning his spin, he heard one of the “assassins” yell “Vampyre!” “I’m not a Vampyre,” thought Rildar in response to the “assassin’s” failed guess at who he was. As Rildar began to come around entirely, he let go of his modified crossbow and the weapon began to fall to the ground. Rildar then had the assassin who wasn’t killed or had fired his crossbow upon him, the “assassin’s” left fist coming towards Rildar’s face. Rildar brought his right hand up to catch the fist with the palm of his hand, Rildar’s fingers over the back of the fool’s palm. Rildar applied pressure, and the face of the “assassin” showed the victim to be in pain. Rildar continued to squeeze as the bones began to crack. Suddenly, Rildar jerked the back of his wrist forward, and a small lever was activated. The “assassin” suddenly screamed in even more crippling pain as the right underhand retractable blade tore straight through their left wrist. The assassin had managed to unsheathe a dagger with their right hand, and brought it towards the left side of Rildar’s stomach. No such luck, the dagger glancing off the curve of the Gothic plate armor. “Fool. Do you know nothing about armor?” whispered Rildar. Suddenly, Rildar jerked the body forward as the other survivor’s second crossbow bolt came towards Rildar. Rildar knew that at best, it would take 8 seconds to reload a crossbow, and Rildar had been counting the seconds in his head after the first shot. Rildar had begun moving the body just as the second “assassin” had been raising their crossbow, while starting the second part of his statement. Rildar let the body of the closest assassin slump down, dead. The left arm slid off the retractable blade with sickening ease, and Rildar then grabbed one of his own remaining crossbows on his shoulder, and single-handedly aimed at the remaining “assassin”. The marauder charged straight for Rildar, attempting to give one last attack while relying on the welded mail on his chest to protect him. The person had no such luck, as Rildar fired a crossbow bolt with a bodkin-designed head, which effectively made its way through the armor of the “assassin”. Rildar remounted the crossbow on the appropriate shoulder, and then walked over and grabbed his modified crossbow before grabbing another molotov and began loading the weapon. This would be good practice for his newer weapons. As more time passed, Rildar began to see his actions become more and more twisted as Rildar headed into various parts of Morytania to seek his own sort of “fun”, mostly related to combat. Rildar realized that he had gone “off the deep end” when he performed an unusually cruel torture to a Saradominist priest. Rildar had injured the guards and left them unconscious, but Rildar hadn’t killed them. Then, Rildar turned towards the priest, and proceeded to tie the priest down with various vines in the swamp. Then, Rildar took an anesthetic ointment and applied it to the priest until the priest was in a nearly semi-conscious state, able to feel a bit of pain but not so much that the priest’s heart would give out when Rildar performed what he did. Rildar sent out one of his retractable blades, and made a cut along the center of the abdominal muscles. Then, Rildar made cuts along the sides and pulled the skin back. Even though the pain was reduced, Rildar could tell the priest could feel a bit of it. It was the anesthetic, extracted from certain creatures of the swamp, that helped prolong this inhumane procedure. It was the next part that made this torture so wrong and hideous. Rildar put in two sticks, close together, and began to stir the priest’s guts together. The large intestine, the kidney, the pancreas, the bladder… all of it was being stretched together. Rildar may as well have stuck an egg beater in the man’s guts and turned it on. The priest began screaming loudly for a moment, and then went silent as more vital organs were dragged in this swirl. Rildar, in that very moment, gave any and all Saradominists a reason to hate Zamorakians. The method he used to torment the priest was simply wrong. Even Rildar, after the adrenaline from fighting the guards had left him after he had tormented and murdered the priest, was shaken by what he had done. Such was how the promises of “freedom” by Chaos warped and twisted people, making things acceptable to them that they would never have accepted in the first place. Rildar continued his journey onward, through the swamps of Mort Myre, until Rildar came to a place just south of the remains of Port Phasmatys, and east of Darkmeyer. Rildar headed south into these woods, camping amongst the small, cross-shaped gravestones for unknown people. Rildar wondered continuously what was beyond the walls that he saw. Rildar could see large buildings, as well as Vyrewatch flying around. Rildar guessed that the grave markers were for people executed by these beasts. Looking along the walls for a way in, Rildar couldn’t find any that weren’t in view of these flying creatures. But then, Rildar found one. It was a “hole,” the bottom protected by large, vicious spikes that would’ve killed nearly anyone. It led into a run-down building. After timing the Vyrewatch patrols, Rildar put his adamant towershield, metal side down, over the spikes and hoisted himself across, the top of the wall running just over him, Rildar’s body fitting between the gap. Rildar got across, and brought his primary shield back to his person. Then, Rildar began to wander about these wretched slums. Rildar was shocked to see that he had stumbled into what could be the worst hellhole on the face of Gielinor, as people malnourished and underfed. Rildar, continuing to study Vyrewatch patrol patterns, helped hide some of the female inhabitants in the slums from tithes in exchange for favors. One hut Rildar took special care to remember, as he found one of the inhabitants to be especially attractive. Eventually, that hut became theirs over the course of a few weeks, and life seemed to have settled. However, Rildar once picked a fight with a suspicious Juvinate, and after winning, soon noticed an increase in the amount of Vyrewatch nearby. Sending his current “partner” away, Rildar headed out to see what this was about. As Rildar came out, in full battle gear ready to fight, his desire to do battle began soared. Rildar only seemed to slightly care that he was surrounded by the winged, evil creatures. Rildar’s shields in place and modified crossbow ready, Rildar raised his crossbow to be at level with the newcomers. As Rildar was about to find out, they had different plan than fighting in mind. More specifically, capture. Two Vyrewatch relieved Rildar of his weapons, and a third flew Rildar to Port Phasmatys. Here, Rildar was bound and placed before Lothorian Foryx, head of the Foryx Coven. After Lothorian had the weapons be put away, and had a brief discussion with Rildar, Rildar was locked away. During a later interrogation, Lothorian put some blood, with bits of Lothorian's own magical power, inside Rildar and used this to interrogate Rildar. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Zamorakian Category:Warrior Category:Male